


Breezy Monday

by AbithaGray



Series: Uncharted Spring Week 2017 [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Breezy, F/M, Puddles - Freeform, Sky Blue, Spring Week, taking a walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Puddles, Spring fling, Sky Blue, Taking a walk, Breezy





	

Elena shifted against a snoozing Nate on the couch and smiled softly when he sat up and snorted, pawing at his eyes.  He was so cute when he wasn’t all there.  Which, she would never admit to out loud, she felt was often.

 

She giggled.  “Well hey there, sunshine.”  He turned his head and smiled back lopsidedly, his eyes foggy with sleep.

 

“Hey.”  he croaked.

 

Nate sat up straight and pulled his arms up into a stretch and groaned, Elena taking this opportunity to snuggle under his armpit closer to him.  “Hm, this is nice.”

 

Nate made an agreeable sound and they settled back into a comfy position, each fully intent on going back to napping.

 

Unfortunately they only had a moment before Vicky came running in, nails clacking on the hardwood through the house, upon hearing the couple stir.  Nate groaned.  It had been raining all morning, and Vicky definitely took after her namesake — not even remotely interested in the rain, even when nature was calling.  Diva.

 

He listened closely and it seemed that the rain had stopped.

 

Vicky came up to them and sat at Elena’s feet, who sat up and ruffled her golden fur.  “Hey there, girl.  You want to go outside?”  Vicky barked in reply and circled around herself, clattering to the front door.  Nate turned back over and hoped that since Elena had brought it up, she would be the one to take her.

 

Elena, realizing what her husband was doing, poked at his side and tickled him.  “I don’t think so, cowboy.  Come on, it looks nice out.”  She pointed to the large window behind them and Nate followed her gaze, admitting that, yes, he supposed it did look nice out.

 

“Fine.”  He grumbled in defeat and sat back up, almost being thrown to the side when Vicky came scrambling around him from behind the couch.  “All right girl, come on!  Let’s go, lead the way!”  He clapped his hands excitedly and got her all riled up for their walk.

 

Once they had her leashed and ready to go, Elena grabbed an umbrella, just in case, and walked arm-in-arm out the door with Nate.  Vicky tore down the steps and attempted to pull at her restraints when Nate gave a warning sound and she slowed down, giving the tether some slack.

 

“Good girl”  he cooed, and she wagged her tail in response.

 

The sky was a beautiful blue and the air was clear from earlier’s rainstorm.  It was breezy, but not uncomfortably so, just enough of a gentle wind to be pleasant.

 

Elena pulled herself closer to her husband and leaned her head against his upper arm, sighing quietly.  Nate smiled and looked down at her, pressing a kiss to her pulled back blonde hair.  They stopped when Vicky found a spot to relieve herself in and they looked across the street to give her some privacy.

 

“Is Sam coming for Easter Sunday?”

 

Nate blinked.  “Not sure.  I didn’t know we were doing anything, did you want me to invite him?”

 

“Of course.  And Sully, too.”

 

He nodded and felt a gentle pull of the leash again when Vicky was finished and they continued down the sidewalk, mindful of the puddles in their path and thanking Vicky for being prissy enough to avoid them, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
